Until We Meet Again
by Youko-Kali
Summary: Sequal to Wilted Rose. After Kurama's death, 8 months have passed when the spirit detectives get called to Koenma's office about something strange.


Kali: ^^; yeah... I started writting this story MONTHS ago, but then I got bored and stopped, and then I decided to rewrite it, cause I don't like how I had the set of it... So yeah... ^^; I'm probably just gonna copy and paste what I like of what I wrote, and then change it around and finish it up.  
  
~*~  
  
Kali: FINALLY! The sequal to Wilted Rose. I had a basic plot in mind, but I wanted to find a song, and I wasn't sure how I was gonna fit everything together, I'm still not sure, ^^; but I'll just make it up as I go along like I usually do, a wonderous skill I picked up from roleplaying.  
  
Kurama: -_-' She used to roleplay me on Dae Luin.  
  
Hiei: Bri roleplayed me.  
  
Kurama: *Grummbles* Atleast Bri got your personality right... Kali can't get my demon personality right for beans.  
  
Kali: Blah... So I wanted to make you pounce on Hiei a lot, and get the shit beaten out of you a lot, ^^; that doesn't mean anything, heck I made you kill Suri's charrie, and almost kill several others, aswell as almost get skinned, and other mean stuff.  
  
Kurama: *Growls, note he is in his demon form and he has a scar from his collar bone to below the pant line*  
  
Kali: ... So It left a perminent mark.... ^^; *Runs for it while she has the chance*  
  
Hiei: *Hisses and chases after Kali with Kurama*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH like every one else on this site, nor do I own Here with Me by Dido, a BEAUTIFUL song.  
  
Yes, my dog is perfectly fine now, she recovered over night. XD She had to have the middle of her legs shaved so she looked like a poodle for a while, but by now almost all the fur had grown back. *pets her* ^^ She is back to chasing and trying to eat my poor cat, X.x who currently has tape worm... Oh well, we gave her the pills, so she should be getting better soon, not that she ever was acting sick in the first place... *Makes her cat make the face that reminds her of a fox* XD KAWAII!  
  
.:*:. = Change of scene  
  
// = Song lyrics  
  
~ = thoughts  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
//I didn't hear you leave  
  
I wonder how am I still here  
  
And I don't want to move a thing   
  
It might change my memory//  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
It had been 8 months since Kurama had died, and since Hiei had fallen into a depression. At first the fire demon had remained to himself, like he used to when the Reikai Tentai had gotten together. Hiei wouldn't say more then a sentence unless forced, and his temper was growing shorter.  
  
It had taken a long while, by after many months, 6 to be exact, the others had finally gotten Hiei to slowly grow kinder... or atleast, as kind as Hiei could get with out the Kitsune around. He had finally begun hanging around the others more, and talking more. And though Kuwabara hated it, they were all relieved when Hiei began to tease the carrot top in a playful manner again.  
  
While Hiei had grow more friendly to those in Reikai and the Ningenkai, no amount of shouting, begging, and treats from Mukuro could get the fire demon to return to the Makai and help her. He had already lost Kurama, and he wasn't in the mood to fight with Yomi aswell. He had heard that Yomi had yet to replace Kurama, and he probably would only replace the Youko with his own son, Shura.  
  
Yuusuke and the others had noticed that Hiei had been loosing weight since Kurama's death, being they often times had to carry him back to the apartment where he and Kurama had lived before the youko had died. Though it was hard at times, Kuwabara and Yuusuke helped pay for Kurama's rent, being the fire demon refused to stay any where else, and they didn't want the youkai to run around stealing money from the other tenants.  
  
Now the 3 stood in the park, waiting for Botan who had called Yuusuke, saying that they were something extremly important that Koenma wanted to see them for. Yuusuke had tried to argue it, but at the serious and angry tone Botan had retorted with, he figured it had to be something imporant indeed.  
  
He stood under a sakura tree, watching Yuusuke and Kuwabara argue, while fingering a cherry blossom. Cherry blossoms where one of Kurama's favorite flowers, Hiei thought sadly. He had spent a lot of time in this particular tree lately. It had been one of Kurama's favorite trees, and he and Hiei had spent many days in the tree, talking or just sitting in friendly silence, embracing.  
  
Lately Hiei had been having bad dreams about the fox demon, most of his thoughts about the kitsune being black, and being by the tree comforted him, calling to him, making the fire demon want to stay by the tree forever, never wanting to leave.  
  
He heard Kuwabara make a comment about him and in the blink of an eye the orange haired baka gave a shriek and was holding a new bump on his head.  
  
Yuusuke looked up with a chuckle at the new black shadow in the tree and shook his head, Kuwabara seemed to have forgotten that Hiei had excellent hearing, not that any one couldn't have heard Kuwabara with the way he was shouting. The only warning Yuusuke had was Hiei's growl and the disappearance of the demon before Botan suddenly appeared before him, floating upside down on her oar.  
  
Yuusuke gave a shriek, leaping back before relaxing. He growled after catching his breath and glared at the ferry girl.  
  
"So, Do you know what this is about?" Botan shook her head in a negative to the question. She frowned, her face gaining a worried expression.  
  
"All I know is Koenma recieved a list of the dead, and he told he to get you guys, and quickly." Yuusuke blinked, confused.  
  
"If its a list of the dead, what good are we going to do? I mean, their already dead..." Botan groaned and shook her head.  
  
"No no... The list of the dead is a list of humans and demons that are going to die within the day, that we will need to collect. Now hurry up, you can ask Koenma for the details later!" With that the ferry girl glanced around, making sure no one was insight, before waving her hand, creating a portal to the Reikai.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
//Oh I am what I am   
  
I'll do what I want   
  
But I can't hide//  
  
Hiei stood before Koenma, holding the list of the dead in his hands staring down at it, his eyes wide, his mouth tempted to drop open. Yuusuke blinked and tilted his head.  
  
"Eh? Hiei, what is it?" Hiei blinked, coming back to the real world as he handed the list to Yuusuke. Yuusuke scanned through it before Hiei noticed him stop and do a double take.  
  
"NANI!? Koenma! Whats the meaning of this!"  
  
Koenma blinked and sputtered, "What do you mean? I was just as suprised as you were!"  
  
Kuwabara and Botan, who were both being kept in the dark were getting very frusterated at this point.  
  
"Whats the meaning of what!?" Kuwabara snatched the list from Yuusuke and read down teh list and yelped, reading one name out loud, "Youko Kurama!? What the hell? Kurama died didn't he!?"  
  
Koenma nodded, "Thats what I thought..." Botan nodded aswell, her eyes teary.  
  
"I lead his soul to Reikai... WAIT!" Hiei whinced slightly. The fairy girl's mouther was right by his ears.  
  
"Wait what?" Yuusuke asked, his voice impatient.  
  
"I lead Kurama to Reikai... but his soul was in its human form, is it possible that in death Youko and Suiichi were seperated, and youko was returned to the Makai?" Koenma frowned, thinking over what the ferry girl had said. It was possible, by why hadn't Suiichi said anything? Maybe the human part of Kurama had expected the demon side to return and announce that he was still alive?  
  
Koenma shrugged and sighed, rubbing his temples.  
  
"I don't know. it is entirly possible... But The List of the Dead doesn't lie about those it lists, so whether or not we like it, Youko Kurama is alive, but he won't be for long if we don't hurry up." Yuusuke was shaken out of his thoughts by that. He had forgotten for a moment in the shock of hearing that part of his friend was alive, that he was at risk of dying again.  
  
"Does the list say anything about where he is or cause of death?" Koenma shook his head sadly.  
  
"No, it doesn't, but there are only a few hours left in the day, so we have to locate him quickly." With that Hiei Held out his left wrist, around it wrapped the braclet made of of Suiichi's hair, and one strand of Youko's, making a tiny net that held one of Hiei's tear gems. He gently took it off, handing it to Botan.  
  
"Do anything to ruin it, and you die." She meeped, but looked at it questioningly.  
  
"Alright... But why did you give it to me?" Hiei growled, looking like he was going to trottle the girl, who edges back. He hissed.  
  
"Baka! Did you forget your demon tracker! That has a strand of Youko's hair! It can help us locate him!" Botan was suddenly struck into awareness and she yelped, quickly darting out of the room to get her demon locater, leaving the 4 males to wait impatiently for her return.  
  
//And I won't go  
  
I can't sleep  
  
I can't breath  
  
Until your resting here with me//  
  
Botan quickly opened a portal to the Makai, handing the locater to Hiei, who handled it carefully, not wanting to break in and loose their chance of finding the Youko. Botan nodded, making another portal to the Ningenkai.  
  
"I'll get Yukina, if he is near death, he'll need both of us to heal him." With that Yuusuke gave a nod, the the four went their respective ways, leaving Koenma to fidget alone in his office nervously.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Hiei frowned, finding it hard to think properly. So Kurama was alive... Or atleast part of him. Youko wasn't as romatic as Suiichi, and was quieter, but spoke more with his body. Hiei loved both sides of Kurama equally, though it had taken him a long while to warm up to the youko with all the stories that he had heard about the demon.  
  
After having learned of the youko's past, he had felt for the being, though youko had made him swear that if Hiei treated him any different, Kurama was allowed to beat him over the head. Hiei smiled slightly, finding his breath hitch in his chest at the fond memories.  
  
He frowned though, his dark depressing thoughts clawing into his mind. What if they didn't get there in time? What if they failed Youko like they had failed Suiichi? He could never forgive himself for failing his lover twice and leaving the fox to the claws of death, and the hands of whoever or what ever was attacking him.  
  
He was brought back to the world by a curse from Yuusuke. For a second the demon panicked, thinking something had happened, but he relaxed noticing that the tracker was working.  
  
"Damn it! Botan made the portal to far away!"  
  
"You can't blame her Urameshi, she didn't know where he was." Kuwabara was right for once in a long while. Yuusuke muttered a reply.  
  
"Yeah I know..." Hiei growled, growing irritated now.  
  
"I'm going a head, you two are two slow, and with the distance we are from Kurama we won't reach him in time." Yuusuke nodded, though making a face at Hiei's comment on his slow pace, he could go faster, but he didn't want to leave Kuwabara behind. He nodded though, knowing he could just follow the fire demons Ki.  
  
//And I won't leave  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I can not be  
  
Until your resting here with me//  
  
Hiei gave out a burst of speed, disappearing in a black blur, leaving the other two behind.  
  
~Don't worry Kitsune, I'll be there soon.~ He pushed himself faster and faster until he was sure it wasn't possible for his body to go any faster. The signal on the meter was quickly growing stronger, showing that he was close.  
  
He gave a fanged smirk, who ever was threatening his Kitsune was going to have a painful death.  
  
.:*:.  
  
Youko Kurama growled, lashing out with his claws at the face of another one of the wolf demon, getting its eyes. He had been wandering the Makai forest, trying to remember where his old den and territory had been when he had been stummbled upon by a pack of wolf demons.  
  
Naturally the ookami(wolf) spirits and youko's didn't get along well, and the fact that this was a large pack, hadn't helped. Kurama had run out of ki a while ago, and was now relying on his speed and agility to get him through the rest of the fight.  
  
The demon, in its animal form, leapt back, pawing at its bleeding eyes, shrieking in agony at its new stare of blindness. The other remaining wolf demons snarled in anger. How a single youko had diminished their pack of 40 wolves down to 10 was beyond them, and now it had blinded their leader. They ignored the fact that lunging at a severly wounded, cornered youko was a foolish idea.  
  
Kurama's right arm was broken, his ankles twisted, sprained, and swelling. He had lacerations and cuts all over him, and he was exausted. Only the despiration to live and see his friends again was keeping him up and fighting.  
  
He wasn't sure why he hadn't used his mental link to call Hiei, but for some reason, he wanted to fight this battle on his own. He wanted to do this himself, and prove to himself, that even though he seemed to only be half of a person, that he was still just as good.  
  
//I don't want to call my friends  
  
They might wake me from this dream  
  
And I can't leave this place  
  
Risk forgetting all thats been//  
  
Youko hadn't been able to go back to the Ningenkai, though he had wanted to so badly. He wanted to see his mother again, even if she wouldn't be able to love his demon form. He wanted to see his friends, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Genkai, Botan, and evne Koenma, and most of all he had wanted to see Hiei.  
  
That blasted barrier up between the human and demon world though had kept him from entering the Ningenkai. He could have always found a spell to break it, but in his 8 months, he hadn't had the time, still trying to get used to the lack of Suiichi's soul and presence in his mind and body.  
  
He leapt back, narrowly missing a hit to his chest, and he lashed out with his foot, hitting the wolf demon in their side, sending them tumbling. This in turn though cause Kurama to falling, his band ankle not being able to hold him out.  
  
He gave a sharp yip of pain as he landed hard on his tail, rolling away to avoid having his face ripped off by the jaws of one of the wolf demons. Once again he kicked out his foot, smashing his heal into the nose of the wolf, causing the upper jaw bone to shatter with the force of the nose moving foward to collide with the foot being slammed into its face.  
  
The bone in its maw shattered, little shards lodging in the demons brain, killing it. Kurama shakily got to his feet, just to be slammed down as a demon pounced on his back, sinking its fangs into his shoulder.  
  
Giving a cry of pain and rage, the youko turned into his fox form, flipping forward to land on his back, slamming the wolf into the ground. From there he continued into a roll, getting to his feet with the wolf successfully dislodged, and trying to get up while trying to catch its breath.  
  
Only 5 wolves remained now, and they were growing weary of the inraged youko, who still seemd ready to fight, dispite all his horrible wounds. They were most suprised by his ability to stand on his back ankles dispite the fact that they were deffinitly sprained, and possibly containing tears in the muscles. Aswell as the fact that with his front right leg broken, he couldn't put any weight on it.  
  
//Oh I am what I am  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I can't hide  
  
I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
I can't breath  
  
Until your resting here with me//  
  
The remaining 5 circled the youko, ready to attempt one last go at the fox. Kurama curled his lips back, bearing all of his large white fangs. He quickly shifted into his larger fox form, the body being bigger then that of a large dog. (A/N: I have a thing with all animal spirits where they have two animal forms. One is the size of what the animal normally is in the human world, and one is a larger form of that animal)  
  
The wolves in turn aswell shifted into their larger forms, all snarling as well. Kurama caught one of the wolves shift slightly, and then all 5 sprung. He wasn't sure how the blind wolf knew, but figured it was notified with telepathy.  
  
He quickly darted forward, sinking under the first wolf, and leaping up to meet the second one, trading a quick blow with his uninjured leg, before landing and leaping to the side to avoid having two parts of teeth catch him. He was slammed down by the 5th wolf, but shifted into his humanoid form, slaming the heel of his left palm up into its jaw.  
  
With a snap, signifying a broken jaw, the wolf stummbled back, allowing Kurama to roll away, only to have another wolf pounce on his back, bitting at the back of his neck trying to break it. Giving a cry of suprised, Kurama suddenly shifted into his smaller animal form, his head now being in a different place, causing the wolf to get a mouthful of dirt instead.  
  
Kurama heard a sharp bark and the wolf, now trying to get the dirt out of his mouth, turned and darted off. Kurama turned seeing the 2 injured wolves, and the 3 uninjuried make their way into the woods, finally leaving him in peace.  
  
//And I won't leave  
  
I can't hide  
  
I can not be  
  
Until your resting here  
  
I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
And I can't breath  
  
Until your resting here with me  
  
And I won't leave  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I can not be until your resting here with me//  
  
He whinced, giving a soft moan before sitting down quickly, his shoulders slumped slightly. His body was screaming at him from different places. He had a varity of wounds by now.  
  
Two twisted and possibly torn ankles, a broken arm, gashes all over his torse, back and limbs, a gash on his temple, a bite wound on his shoulder, and the back of his neck. Giving a tired sigh as his eyes began to grow heavy he fell back, sprawled out on the blood stained grass around him, letting his own blood seep into the already sopping dirt.  
  
His clothes only had spots of white now, the rest all streaked red and brown, his hair aswell was dirtied and red. His tail twitched slightly as he caught familar whisperings in his head. Spirts of his past were calling to him... Suiichi was calling to him. Asking him to come away from the battlefeild and join them in peace.  
  
Kurama gave a weak chuckle, wondering if he had even worked off his probation and would be allowed to wander free in death, or if he would spend eternity in prison like he thought he was going to have to when he had first met Yuusuke.  
  
Yuusuke... Kurama's thoughts flicked back to the ningenkai, wondering what the others would think if they saw him lying here, willing himself to die and be taken away to the family of his youko form, and his human father.  
  
He shook his head. He couldn't die and leave the others... He couldn't leave Hiei... But even if he wanted to live, he had no energy to get up, or the ki to grow healing plants. So he opted to lie and stare at the cloudy purple and red sky of Makai until his eyes would finally shut for good.  
  
//Oh I am what I am  
  
I'll do what I want  
  
But I can't hide  
  
And I won't go  
  
I won't sleep  
  
And I can't breath  
  
Until your resting here with me//  
  
Hiei stopped, his eyes wide as he stared a head of him. There lying before him was Kurama. Hiei for a moment didn't seem to see the blood, the bodies, or the youko's injuries. All he saw the the form of his beloved mate, laying before him, chest rising and falling softly with each breath.  
  
Hiei frowned, glancing around wondering why Kurama's hair seemed so short. Then he relized, the youko's hair wasn't any shorter, but much of it was stained and matted with blood and dirt. With that relization, Hiei suddenly began to take in all the dead wolf demons and bood all about him. As his eyes rested on the form of his mate, he suddenly became aware of Kurama's condition.  
  
The front of the youko's tunic was turn up and stained red, his chest torn and marked with blood. He had smears of blood on his arms and face, and his right arm was twisted in a strange angle, broken. His pants didn't fair any better. They as well were torn and dirty, and the youko was missing his shoes, his ankles swollen and red.  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly and he sent curses out to the dead demons about him when he noticed that Kurama's eyes were open, staring at him.  
  
A faint look for shock was on the fox's face, and his jaw tried to work out words, but all he got was a faint groan as a wave of pain creeped through him. He shut his eyes, willing the pain away as best as he could, and when he opened them he found two ruby eyes staring into his, causing him to start slightly in suprise and then whince at the pain to caused.  
  
He felt a hand rest on his head, scratching behind his ears in a movement to comfort and relax him, and it worked. Kruama faintly felt hsi eyes shut and his throat vibrate as he let out a soft purr, to relaxed to feel embarassed by his reation.  
  
The fire demon smirked slightly, before getting a closer look at the youko's wounds. He winced as he saw several of the gashes were so deep he could see the youko's bones. Hiei was started slightly as he noted the lack of purring, and that Kurama's ki had disappeared. he cursed.  
  
"Oh no you don't Kurama... I've just found out again. You can't die damn it!" With out thought Hiei pulled Kurama's body to his, sitting abcka dn holding the much taller demon in his lap, the youko's head falling back to rest on his shoulder. He shut his eyes and willed his spirit energy into the youko letting it seep into the demons veins.  
  
//I won't leave  
  
I can't hide  
  
I can not breath  
  
Until your resting here  
  
And I won't go  
  
And I won't sleep  
  
And I can't breath  
  
Until your resting here with me//  
  
After a minute or two, and having used up much of his ki, he finally felt Kurama stir and felt the youko's mind latch onto his ki, hugging it to him and feeding off of it, willing his own energy to return.  
  
Hiei frowned, feeling his own spirit energy beginning to dwindle. He growled and ignored the warnings in his head. He would give his life energy to Kurama if needed, and if that didn't work, he would die trying. He didn't hear or notice as Yuusuke and Kuwabara arrived, taking in the scene and ran to him.  
  
Yuusuke frowned, waving his hand infront of Hiei's face, getting no response from the demon. He shifted and made a face as he took in Kurama's injuries and all the bodies around them. Kuwabara was standing beside him fidgetting, as if willing Botan and Yukina to hurry up.  
  
The sqift depletion of Hiei's ki was caught by Yuusuke, the teen frowning and wanting to object to Hiei's struggle to keep the youko alive, but he said nothing. He had had the same thing done to him by Kuwabara, and they had survived, so couldn't Hiei do the same for Kurama? He shoved away the voice that told him that was a stupid idea and it was fruitless to think that it would work and to get his hopes up.  
  
After a few more seconds, when Yuusuke was beginning to think that Hiei was going to have to give his life to save Kurama's, Yukina and Botan finally arrived. The two women quickly hopped off, running to Hiei's side, Botan making her oar disappear as she ran over. Yuusuke stepped back, pulling Kuwabara back aswell, letting the 2 demons and the fairy girl work on their friend.  
  
Yukina got Hiei to focus again on the real world and managed to convince him to lay Kurama down. At all the movement Kurama gave a cry of pain, as his broken arm was jolted too much. Though she whinced, Botan gave a soft smile to the others.  
  
"Well, thats atleast reassuring in that we know he is aware of whats happening." Hiei only snorted in response. Botan sat on the right side of Kurama's head, her hands over his temples, and Yukina kneeled by his chest on the left, Hiei sitting beside her by Kurama's head, gently stroking the youko's head and ears. No one commented on the rare display of love from the demon.  
  
//And I won't leave  
  
And I can't hide  
  
I can not be  
  
Until your resting here with me//  
  
Yuusuke watched in a slight away as a yellow aura from Botan and a blue from Yukina flowed over Kurama, melting into a deep green as it incircled the 3 of them. The detective watched as Kurama's wounds slowly began to pull shut, or atleast pull together enough that they were no longer a health risk to the youko.  
  
Hiei pulled his hand back, not wanting to risk soaking up any of the healing energy to deny it from Kurama.  
  
After what seemed like hours the two finally pulled back, their brows covered in sweat. Kuwabara moved foward, placing a hand on Yukina's shoulder and she responded to his worried look with a reassuring smile. Yuusuke took his place beside Botan and glanced at her worriedly.  
  
"Will Kurama be alright?" Botan smiled and gave a tired nod.  
  
"He was very close to death... But he should be alright now." Botan looked back to Hiei, noting how the fire demon stared intently at his lovers face, his hand gone back to stroking the youkos face, while the other was wrapped around Kurama's hand. She smiled and tugged on Yuusukes sleeve, and stood, motioning for them to leave.  
  
Yukina and Kuwabara followed Botan, Yuusuke trailing in last, giving one last look back at the pair before leaving the clearing to allow them peace.  
  
After a moment Kurama's golden eyes flickered open, a deep tiredness reflected in their depths. Hiei gave a relieved look, his eyes locking with Kurama's and both stayed in silence, just staring until Kurama gave a faint smirk, his left hand coming up to touch Hiei's face, the fire demon already having his own hand on Kurama's face.  
  
"Hiei... Your late." The fire demon snorted, swatting Kurama's hand away.  
  
"And you, youko, are stupid. Don't do that again... You scared me..." He added the last part in a very faint voice, almost hoping that Kurama hadn't heard it, but to no luck. One of Kurama's ears twitched and he frowned slightly, bring his hand back to Hiei's face, tugging his other hand free from Hiei's and placing it on the other cheek.  
  
"But I'm here now aren't I?" Beofre Hiei could say anything, Kurama pulled Hiei down, pressing the fire demon's lips down his. Hiei made a faint grunt, before responding to the kiss and then pulling away, hearing a faint noise of disappointment from Kurama.  
  
Hiei chuckled, tugging on of Kurama's ears, making the youko glare in a playful manner, but the glare was broken as Kurama let out a large yawn, his eyes dropping in tiredness. Hiei snorted slightly, pulling the youko up, only to nearly fall as all of Kurama's weight rested on him.  
  
"Baka kitsune! What are you doing?" He glared up at Kurama's face, only to find that the youko had already drifted off to sleep. Hiei shook his head, and gave a small smile, his first real smile in 8 months.  
  
He frowned though as he tried to figure how he was going to transport the youko who was over a foot and a half taller away from the blood filled clearing. He growled faintly, managing to pick up the youko and trudging his way out the clearing.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kali: DONE FINALLY! XD I finished this thing I think 3 or 4 months after I started it.  
  
Kurama: --' Atleast half of me is alive  
  
Hiei: *Growling*  
  
Kali: ^^; Oh yeah, I'm currently working away on Creeping Shadows. I'm in the middle of chapter 6 right now. ^^ I will start putting the chapters up once I reach chapter 10, which should be around mid febuary I hope. C &C welcomed! 


End file.
